1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski binding provided with a step-in frame. A step-in frame is a simple and lightweight ski binding for a ski boot to be locked into position. The invention relates in particular to the locking means for such step-in frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A step-in frame is usually constructed to be pivotable about a horizontal axis in the region of the toes, transversely to the longitudinal axis of the ski, to facilitate level or uphill movement of the skier, while it is also capable of being immovably secured to the ski during downhill movement. This is accomplished by the locking means.
Swiss Patent No. 300634 to Gujer discloses a ski binding having a diagonal cable in combination with a step-in frame which is fastened to the top of the ski. During downhill skiing, a latch displaceable in a bearing block securely holds the step-in frame down on the ski. For gliding or uphill climbing, the latch is released so that the heel of the ski boot together with the step-in frame is raised up from the ski surface. This binding requires ski boots with flexible soles. For modern ski boots having rigid soles it is preferable to have the step-in frame releasably mounted on the ski by way of the sole plate so that it may be released to protect the skier from leg injury when usually adjustable torsional and tensile forces are excessive.